


to the moon and back

by renhuis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, Stars, dreamy, makes no sense at all tbvh, moon prince renjun, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renhuis/pseuds/renhuis
Summary: for renjun, mark would climb up every star in the universe.





	to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda sucky but here u go :D i was very soft writing this
> 
> (i was listening to hyuk's boy with a star while writing this)

A cold breeze brushed Mark’s body, making him shiver slightly. He felt the grass beneath him moving with the wind, softly tickling his feet. The wind was playing with his loose white pyjama shirt and his wide pants, with his dark hair that was hanging down before his eyes and covering them, making him lose eye contact with the boy above for a few seconds. 

The boy was sitting on the crescent shaped moon, legs dangling down from the big object in the night sky. Around him were the biggest and brightest stars Mark had ever seen. The latter was in love with the way the boy’s face was illuminated by the light and how, like the stars, his eyes sparkled when he looked at Mark. 

Mark was in love. 

He wanted to shout it out to the world but he couldn’t let out a single tone. The moon prince’s beauty kept him silent. 

Mark brushed his hair off his face and inhaled deeply. He made three steps backwards, exhaled, inhaled, and then ran three big steps before he jumped as high as he could. He didn’t land on the moon, no, he was far away from his destination. Unstable and shaky, he was now standing on top of a cold star. 

He looked down to his feet in awe, a small satisfied smile on his face. Poking the star with his bare foot, he made sure it was safe to stand on it. The star was hard and cold, Mark couldn’t quite believe it was real. He had expected them to let him fall down to ground because they were made out of gas and he had expected them to burn his skin. But they felt secure and yet he was frightened. Everything felt so dead to him down here. 

The blue planet where the journey started was so far now. 

But when he looked up and met the eyes of the prince, he thought maybe the boy’s eyes had collected the warmth of all the stars in the galaxy.

So Mark looked for the nearest star and jumped on it. They were no bigger than a medicine ball and the chance of slipping was big, the chance of missing the stars even bigger. But he had a clear goal in mind. He wanted to steal a kiss from the prince with the kind eyes. 

The prince was now lying on his stomach, his hands on the edge of the moon and his head hanging down. The prince was watching Mark approaching his throne, his home. A small smile on his face as he did so. He was looking forward to introducing him to his favourite places in space. Stars were no topic anymore, he figured. Mark had already jumped on most of them and he was approaching him faster and faster. The closer he got to his kiss, the more motivated he became and the more his legs wanted to work. 

It was already the last star, right under the moon. Mark had made it. The prince crawled closer to Mark, who looked up with the fondest smile on his face. It made the former blush shyly. 

“You made it,” he whispered. Mark’s smile widened and he nodded eagerly. “Of course I did,” he whispered back,”There’s nothing I wanted to do more”

“By the way,”Mark made softly,”What’s your name?”

“Renjun.”

“That’s pretty. I’m Mark.”

Long stares were shared and eventually Mark stood on the tip of his toes, slightly puckering his lip before he went in for the kiss he had fought for. Renjun exhaled in surprise but quickly kissed the boy back. He had a long journey behind him, he deserved to have this kiss and many many more. 

The kiss didn’t feel like a million of fireworks. It was warmth. The warmth that was missing a few kilometres under them. The warmth that had been stolen by the boy whose lips he felt on his own a few moments ago. 

They both leaned away to catch their breath soon, their eyes still closed. 

“You’re warm”

Renjun laughed quietly. “I know”

He opened his eyes, fondly looking at Mark who was still standing on the last star that led to the moon. “Do you want to get up here?”

Mark would have been a fool to say no to an offer like this. So he nodded and grabbed the prince’s hand with determination, excited that he would be sitting on the moon with Renjun soon. Excited about the kisses they would share together, watch the view, looking down at the blue planet under them or at the comets roaming space. 

Mark swung his leg to jump, Renjun was ready to pull him up and so it happened. Mark missed. 

With a silent scream, the boy was hanging off the moon. He was holding onto the prince’s hand tightly, tears forming in his eyes as he gritted his teeth and tried to pull himself up. 

Renjun tried his best to pull the other, the only thing he could hear was his blood rushing in his ears as he desperately tried not to let go. 

He wasn’t the one to. 

“No,“ he gasped softly, helplessly watching the other slip through his fingers. It happened so fast yet it kept replaying in his mind. Mark’s scream and his arms flailing around, trying to grab onto nothingness was played in his mind countless of times. 

Renjun watched Mark’s body become smaller and smaller, watched him fall back on the grass where he had been standing before his journey to space, to the moon. To where he desperately had wanted to be. 

And Mark was lying on the grass, limbs spread and his cheeks were stained with tears as he stared back at the prince with the same longing eyes as he did before.


End file.
